


How is this my life?

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acting, Actors, Anal Sex, Any writing is good writing am I right?, Beer, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Evanstan - Freeform, Losing my RPF virginity, M/M, Please don't mistake this for reality, RPF, You know RDJ follows Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Seb, what are you trying to get at here? Would I kiss another guy for a role? Sure I would. You know that. It'd be a helluva lot easier than working out four, six hours a day, and I've already done that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is this my life?

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could blame someone for inspiring this, but no, it's all my fault. And their fault--Chris and Sebastian's, that is. I do blame nookienostradamus and Aine Llewellyn for encouraging me to post publicly, instead of just passing it around to a chosen few.
> 
> I do feel that I ought to put a disclaimer on this one. This story is entirely fictional, the product of my fevered imagination, and no actual statements about Mr. Evans, Mr. Stan, their respective sexualities, or their relationship with one another are intended. In other words, I made this up, don't sue me, I have nothing.

"So you've never done it? Not even for a role?"

"Nope." Chris took a swig of beer that made his cheeks fill out like a chipmunk's, swallowed it, and grinned. "I guess I just don't give off that 'tragic gay prince' vibe like you do, Stan."

Sebastian kicked Chris's ankle, gently, because as usual he was wearing boots and Evans was wearing canvas sneakers and no socks. "But your brother--" He stopped short, not sure where he was going with that.

Chris punched him in the arm. "Yes, my brother is gay, and yes, I love him, that does not add up to kissing him!"

"No, I mean--" Sebastian groped for his own beer and drank. Ugh, it was getting warm. "Didn't that make you curious? That he was with guys?"

"Nope." Chris leaned back in the banquette, rolling his bottle of beer between his palms. "No more than the fact that my sisters were kissing guys made me curious about it." He looked at Sebastian through lowered lashes in a challenging way that had to be deliberate, dammit. "Come on, Seb, what are you trying to get at here? Would I kiss another guy for a role? Sure I would. You know that. It'd be a helluva lot easier than working out four, six hours a day, and I've already done that."

"Well, yeah." Sebastian chugged his too-warm beer and tried to signal the waitress for another.

"Would I kiss *you* for the role? Is that what you're wondering about?" Evans leaned forward again, still working that come-hither glance. "You been reading the fanfic again, Stan?"

Dammit, very few people had the ability to make him blush. Unfortunately, most of them outside of his mother were his co-stars in the Marvel movies. "No, I have not been reading the fanfic." He stopped himself from calling it "Stucky fic" just in time. Chris would never let him live it down. Oh, fuck. Just do it, whether or not he'd had enough beer. "What I'm getting at is that I'm trying to come out to you. As bisexual."

At once Chris straightened up, his eyes widening. For a second Sebastian thought he'd actually shocked the guy, but then Chris smiled, all the come-hither replaced by that gentle openness he brought to playing Steve Rogers. "Aw, Seb, I knew that. You thought I didn't?"

It was Sebastian's turn to straighten up, shocked. "You knew? Did somebody--"

"No, nobody outed you. Pffft-- Two older sisters, a gay younger brother, remember? _Actor,_ remember? You think I can't tell?" He leaned back and drained his beer, tipping his head back to expose his strong smooth throat. "You want another beer?"

Yes. No. "Yeah--" Chris, as usual, had much better luck summoning the waitress than he did. It wasn't that he was a bigger name as an actor: Here in this Boston bar on a Saturday night, it was just that he was a local boy and always would be, no matter how big a star he was in Hollywood. He fit into this place with its dark wood, old brass, middle-aged cops, baseball on the tv, in a way that Sebastian never could.

Chris smiled at the waitress when she brought their beers, not flirtatiously, just politely, friendly, acknowledging good service. He really is Captain America, Sebastian thought, not for the first time. I bet he'd step in if he saw a guy hitting on a girl and not leaving her alone when she said no. 

Chris took a pull of his beer and gestured to Sebastian's bottle with his own. Sebastian dutifully took a drink, relishing the bitter nutty flavor of it. In the background, a cheer from the baseball game on the television was echoed by the bar patrons.

When Sebastian looked back from the tv screen over the bar to Chris's face, the come-hither eyelashes had come back. Sebastian took a breath, planning to say something innocuous about the game, but Evans beat him to the punch. "So were you planning on telling me you were attracted to me, Seb, or were you gonna keep that to yourself?"

All Sebastian could do was stare. Chris's come-hither look gradually shifted into a shit-eating grin, and Sebastian kicked him again, harder this time. "You fucking bastard."

Evans only laughed. "You should know by now, Seb--the clueless straight guy act is a shtick. I can't help what my face looks like--"

"Somebody should rearrange it for you," Sebastian muttered.

Chris laughed some more, then sobered up over a drink of beer. "Look, after two movies, you should know me well enough to know I'm not threatened, I'm flattered. Okay?" He set his bottle down and swirled it idly over the ring of condensation it had made. "Maybe I'm even interested."

Sebastian slammed his bottle down on the table. "You're shitting me, Evans. I swear--"

"Am I?" Their hands, both still curled around their beers, were close together on the tabletop, close enough that nobody else would notice when the backs of Chris's fingers brushed against Sebastian's. Sebastian swallowed so hard in response he felt like a living cliche. Those fucking big hands Chris had….  
"Let's get out of here," Chris said. He slid out of the booth and tossed some bills on the table, and all Sebastian could do was follow him through the crowded room and out into the chill night.

They walked a couple blocks without saying anything, far enough for Sebastian to wish he'd worn a heavier jacket--he tended to forget how cold it could be in Boston in October--and then they were passing through a residential block with lots of trees and not many streetlamps and suddenly Evans just pushed him up against a wall and fuck, Chris Evans was kissing him.

Holy Christ. He wasn't holding back, either--leaning against Sebastian with those big hands cradling his head, coming between him and the stone wall behind him, his belly hot against Sebastian's through layers of cloth and his mouth polite but absolutely fearless, lips soft and open and deliciously bitter like their beers.

"Well?" Chris said, once he'd pulled his mouth away. Sebastian felt like all the blood had drained out of his head and gathered elsewhere, pretty prominently. He hoped he was still able to walk. 

"Your place or mine?" he managed, and Chris laughed and kissed him again. 

They went back to Sebastian's hotel; he wasn't staying at the Evans family home because everyone else was, it was almost a family reunion, so no going back to Chris's room, even though from all Chris's stories about his family, Sebastian was pretty sure no one would care if they did. But he definitely did not want an audience, even a sympathetic one, for what he sincerely hoped was about to happen.

There were no other passengers in the hotel elevator, and no cameras, either (that he could see), and he had drunk enough beer, apparently, that he was able to shove Chris against the wall and do some kissing of his own. Chris seemed okay with that, draping his big arms around Sebastian's shoulders and letting Sebastian get all into his mouth. 

"You kiss dirty," Chris panted when the elevator dinged. They practically jogged down the hall to Sebastian's room. "The stubble's different, but kind of fun."

"Hope you don't mind body hair." Sebastian fumbled with his key card, trying to swipe it correctly.

"Hope you don't, either," Chris returned, crowding in behind him.

Sebastian pushed himself against Chris and Chris against the door and there was a satisfying thump that was all three of them colliding, two bodies and a door. Chris's mouth was hot and his posture loose; his hands crept down Sebastian's jacket and settled on his hips, gripping firmly. Sebastian stroked that thick cropped hair and beautifully shaped full beard as they kissed, tongues trading the lead like they'd been doing this forever.

He managed to find the light switch on the wall, throwing on the light just over their heads in the little vestibule. He was close enough to see Chris's pupils contract in response and his lashes dip protectively. Chris was panting, and his gorgeous mouth was already flushed deep red. God. Sebastian had not been this hot for anybody in a very long time.

"So how do you want to play this?" Chris ran his hands up Sebastian's sides to his chest, still leaning casually against the door.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Sebastian stepped back to strip off his jacket and hang it up in the closet, not taking his eyes off Chris. This wasn't the first time he'd wound up in the arms of an interested self-defined straight boy; he knew the signs to watch for, the signs that this was turning into a very bad idea. Not that he thought for a second Chris would ever hurt him, physically, but emotionally…. Licking his lips, he backed away further and thumbed on the nearest lamp. "Tell me what you're up for." Chris grinned at the pun and Sebastian made himself grin back. "Tell me what you're not up for."

Chris pushed off from the door and came into the room, looking around. Sebastian had sat down on the bed and started taking off his boots. Chris toed off his shoes and began unbuttoning his outermost shirt, a red plaid flannel (and how much more straight-guy could a man dress). "Kissing, touching, rubbing off, sure." He shrugged, lashes dipping, a sudden shy look. "Not okay with getting fucked, but that doesn't mean you can't touch my ass." The shy look turned into a stupid, eager grin. "I'm definitely gonna touch yours."

Sebastian suppressed a groan. Evans swore lightly, casually, all the time, even in front of his family, but hearing him say "getting fucked" and mean actual anal sex almost triggered an orgasm. He mentally said fuck everything and went for broke.

"How about blowjobs?" he asked, sliding forward off the bed and landing neatly at Chris's bare feet. He looked up with his best fuck-me face and laid one hand on the bulge behind Chris's fly. "How about getting blowjobs?"

Chris looked down at him, looming, all broad shoulders and tight jaw. "Show me what you've got," he said, and folded his arms across his chest.

Game on.

Sebastian quickly unzipped his own jeans, just to give his cock a little breathing room, then got busy opening up Chris's jeans, which turned out to be button-fly. He considered using his teeth, but decided against introducing advanced moves. It was agony, the best kind of agony, working his way down that column of buttons, feeling the humid heat of a solidly erect cock through blue cotton briefs, wanting to draw it out, wanting to yank down Chris's jeans and briefs and suck that meat as far down his throat as he could get it--

Buttons all undone, Chris helped him with a little shimmy, thumbs in his belt loops, that lowered his jeans just enough. Yep, plain blue cotton briefs his mom probably bought for him. And his cock, dear god, his cock was thrusting up at the elastic waistband, just about to push out on its own.

Completely without calculation, Sebastian licked his lips before reaching out and peeling down the briefs. The groan he'd been holding back escaped when he got his first look at Chris Evans' cock in its full glory. It was as good as he'd imagined it, no, better--long, thick, cut, well-shaped, not huge, not out of proportion to Chris's build. Perfect. 

He wrapped one hand around it and got a full-body shudder. It wasn't revulsion, to judge by Chris's head thrown back, his beautiful throat working. "Jesus, man…."

"It's been a while." Chris drew a deep, noisy breath, looking down at Sebastian. "And it feels so good, you touching me and your mouth, you--you look like you want it so bad."

He did. He had wanted Chris Evans's cock in his mouth for a lot longer than he cared to admit, even to himself. And now, it was in his hand, Chris leaning against the dresser with his broad hands spread out to either side, biting his lip with anticipation. Sebastian leaned forward and sucked just the head in his mouth.

Chris gasped. There it was, a fat salt plum in his mouth, so perfect. He sucked gently and Chris surged forward, sagged backward. Sebastian coughed. "I'm sorry, man, I'm sorry, couldn't help it--" Sebastian shook his head, grinning, and took it in again, easing the whole length down his throat. Chris, trembling, broke out with a string of words that mixed prayer and profanity about equally. 

Sebastian had to pull back so he could laugh. "Christ, Evans, do you talk that way in front of your girlfriends?"

Chris laughed, too, a little shakily. "I might if they could deep-throat my cock like that. That is a *skill*."

Still snickering, Sebastian tugged down Chris's jeans, baring some of his gorgeous thighs, and dove back in, one hand at the base of Chris's cock again and the other on his leg. He concentrated on just sucking the head and enjoying it, for a while--the taste and the girth of it, Chris's little moans and swear-words and twitches. Eventually, though, he had to decide between going for broke or moving on to something else.

He slipped teasing fingers into the waistband of Chris's briefs. "You wanna come like this, Evans? Or you wanna hold off for something else?"

Chris reached down and hauled him to his feet for an aggressive kiss. He let himself sag happily in the man's arms, giving as good with his mouth as he got. Chris let him go with a last slide of teeth over his lower lip.

"I think I'd like to get my hands on you for a while," he said, and went for the hem of Sebastian's shirt. 

With a good deal of fumbling and stumbling, they stripped each other down and wound up on the bed, side by side. Chris draped himself over Sebastian and started kissing him again, so Sebastian let his hands roam, petting the short crisp hairs over the other man's pecs, tracing the tattoos that were usually covered by makeup on set, digging his fingers into sculpted biceps.

He let out a wail of pleasure when Chris's large hand curled around his cock. His eyes fluttered open to see Chris watching, face alight, as he stroked up and down Sebastian's length. Sebastian pressed up into that grip, and Chris squeezed the head, brushed his thumb over the frenulum. Sebastian swore.

"Not that different from touching myself," Chris observed, stroking slowly but firmly. "In fact, if I think about it, it kinda feels like I'm touching myself, too."

"That's one of the advantages of being with another guy." He was proud of himself for getting out a complete and coherent sentence under the circumstances. "You know exactly how he feels--"

He broke off into a strangled shout as Chris bent and took the head of Sebastian's cock in his mouth. He might have come right then if Chris hadn't gripped him hard at the base. Chris mouthed, licked, sucked, tried to take him a little deeper, then pulled away as Sebastian groaned.

"Sorry, not my thing." He wiped his mouth with one hand but kept stroking Sebastian's cock with the other, looking apologetic.

"It's cool. You get a gold star for trying." And Sebastian would have the memory of that sensuous mouth wrapped around his cock; that would be at the top of his sexual fantasies list for a long, long time.

Chris dropped idle kisses over Sebastian's torso, settling on a nipple. "Oh, Jesus…." His nipples had always been extra-sensitive. Chris seemed to like the tit play; he stayed there, licking, sucking, even biting a little, until Sebastian was squirming wildly and had to push Chris's hand off his cock. 

"Too good, unless you want me to come *right now*."

Chris grunted, let go of his cock, and used his free hand to pull Sebastian up against him so he could work on the other nipple for a while. Christ God, the man was good with his mouth. Sebastian would switch genders for a day just to get Chris to go down on him. Chris stroked up and down his back as steadily as he had stroked up and down his cock, his hand dipping lower and lower until he was getting a good squeeze of Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian moaned, a little embarrassed at how fucking needy it sounded. "Wanna fuck me, straight boy?"

Chris grinned. "I was kinda hoping you would ask."

Chris looked in the nightstand for condoms and lube without having to ask. "I've done this with women, in case you were wondering, so I've got the basics. Why don't you lay however's comfortable for you?"

Sebastian rolled over onto his belly and spread his legs, resting his head on his arms. Chris stroked his ass, squeezing a little, one cheek and then the other.

"You really do have a gorgeous ass, Seb."

"So do you."

"The booty of justice," Chris intoned. Sebastian, to his chagrin, started giggling. "Yeah, I look at Tumblr sometimes, too. Who doesn't?" One finger stroked down the cleft of Sebastian's buttocks and over his hole, making him shiver. "Do you prefer the 'sad Romanian prince' tag or the 'sad trash hobo' tag?"

"Shut up and get your fingers up my ass," he growled. Chris smothered a laugh, and there was a squelching noise that had to be the lube.

"Here comes the lube," Chris said, just before the first cold smear of it made contact. It warmed up quickly between his skin and Chris's hand. One rough fingertip pressed gently against his hole.

Turned out Chris did indeed have the basics. That finger slipped in easy, coated with lots of lube, coaxing the muscles with little twists. Sebastian groaned and Chris made an encouraging hum in response.

When Sebastian pushed back, hungry for more, Chris withdrew, came back with two fingers. Again they twisted gently into him, almost too gently. Sebastian swore and Chris stroked downward, seeking. Sebastian moaned as those hard fingertips found the sweet spot.

"Is that it?" Chris nuzzled Sebastian's backside, which he was trying not to grind desperately on Chris's hand. "Had a girlfriend once worked the shit out of my prostate, it was great."

"That's it, baby, that's the spot." Sebastian threw back his head, his spine coiling and uncoiling with the pleasure. "Did she suck your dick while she fingered your ass?"

"Yup. Sorry, no can do--"

"I think I can live with that." Sebastian's forehead hit the mattress, and he grabbed for his cock, stroking desperately. "Jesus, I want your cock."

Chris pulled back again and replaced two fingers with three, gliding firm and slow over his prostate. Sebastian threw out a string of expletives in English backed up with Romanian and heard Chris laugh.

"You ready for my cock, Seb?"

"Been ready, I want it. Come on, man, fuck me." Those thick, knowing fingers slid out, lingering over the sweet spot and making him shake.

"One fucking, coming right up."

Sebastian watched over his shoulder as Chris, humming under his breath, opened and slicked on a condom, then christened it with lube. Even dressed in latex, his cock looked good. Sebastian licked his lips and Chris grinned. "You gonna stay right there?"

"Yeah, unless you do me so hard I can't." He showed his teeth in a return grin.

"We'll see about that."

Chris got one hand on Sebastian's ass and aimed himself at the target. Sebastian bit his lip and waited.

Oh, there it was. That was it. Sebastian liked being fucked; he usually bottomed if he was with a guy, though he liked fucking girls a lot, and he really wasn't terribly picky either way. Sometimes it was good being fucked, feeling a fat cockhead stretch him open just that little bit more, and sometimes it was great, feeling his ass take hold and draw it in. This was great, it was *gorgeous*; it felt like he could take Chris's whole body inside him, that was what he wanted, just for them to be inside one another somehow, him inside Chris as much as Chris inside him.

Chris hissed, a noise that eventually turned into Sebastian's name. " Holy fucking hell, man, how are you so tight and so, so open at the same time?" His coarse belly hairs tickled as he ground in as far as he could get.

"Maybe because I've been jonesing for your cock since our first read-through together?" Sebastian twisted backward against Chris, getting a grunt and a short thrust in response. "So give it to me, Evans."

"Oh, I'll give it to you." Chris's big hands stroked up Sebastian's thighs and over the curve of his buttocks to settle on his hips and grip. "You see if I don't."

Sebastian expected, at that point, to get rode hard and put away wet, to have the putative straight boy banging the hell out of him to prove he was really a man. That was not what happened. Chris pulled back, almost out; the head of his cock rubbed the rim of Sebastian's hole, and then he pressed back in. Not fast. Not hard. Just all the way in, as far as he could get. And then he did it again.

Maybe it was the beers taking the edge off, maybe he just had phenomenal control, but Chris fucked him slow and steady like he really was superhuman, in and out and in and out and just breathing steadily, a little huff on the exhale, and the sweetness of it built and built in Sebastian's balls and felt like it would never burst. It would just dissolve into light or something and take him with it.

He was face-down in the mattress, limp, sweaty, and repeatedly taking the name of God in vain, when Chris's arms came round him and pulled him upright. He sank even deeper on that magnificent cock, feeling it glide across his prostate, and Chris got one hand on his cock and the other on his chest, rubbing back and forth across his nipples.

"Think you can take getting it hard now, Stan?" His lips teased the back of Sebastian's neck.

"Nnnnnghhh," Sebastian managed. Chris rightly took that for a yes and just lifted Sebastian in his arms and let him down on his cock. Fuck, that show-off motherfucker, using those massive arms and shoulders instead of his hips and thighs. He did it again, and again, and Sebastian groaned and used what leverage he had to come down harder, bearing down as he did.

"Fffffffuck," over his shoulder and he laughed, squirming as Chris bit his shoulder and pinched his nipples. 

"You haven't worn me out yet, Evans," Sebastian said, reaching back to grab a handful of sculpture-perfect ass. "Sure you're giving it all you got?"

"Fucking bastard," Chris responded, and dumped him forward onto the mattress, to grab his hips and start banging him like a porn star.

"Oh, yeah, that's it, baby…." Sebastian braced himself against the onslaught, biceps bulging as he fought to keep his face (and chest and shoulders) off the mattress. Chris was making fantastic little grunting noises, thrusting deep and hard, and it was good, so good. Sebastian couldn't stop babbling encouragement, "Yeah, yeah, uh-huh, that's it, uh-huh, uh-huh--"

Then Chris slammed in and held still, groaning as if his bones were breaking. Sebastian bit his lip against the disappointment and waited to see what would happen next. Chris's forehead came down between Sebastian's shoulderblades and rested there for a moment; then he slowly pulled back, pulled away, pulled out.

And dropped to the bed beside Sebastian, face flushed, eyes nearly closed. His lips twitched in a lazy grin. "C'm'ere," he said, and pulled Sebastian down against him, hand on his cock, mouth on his mouth. 

It didn't take long to come, with Chris kissing him and jerking him, and that delicious ache in his ass, Chris kneading one cheek with his free hand. He flopped down next to Chris, feeling too fucking good to worry about what might come next.

What came next was a faint snore from Chris, who jerked awake. "Fuck--gotta get rid, be right back--" He swung his legs off the bed and strutted off to the bathroom; Sebastian stayed where he was, thinking he should get up, too, but listening to the sound of tuneless whistling over toilet flushing, sink running. 

Chris came back and tossed a clean dry towel over Sebastian's legs. "Thanks, man." He sat up and began wiping the come off his belly and the sheet. 

"I should head home." He looked up to see Chris watching him, face composed. "I mean, I know, I'm a grown man in my thirties, but--my mom *is* expecting me." Again that irresistible grin.

"No, man, it's cool. You don't make your mother worry." He smiled back, and Chris surprised him by cupping his cheek in one hand and kissing him, gently and sweetly.

"I don't know if we'll ever do this again, but I can promise you I'm not sorry we did. And I won't freak out on you and refuse to be alone with you in your trailer or any stupid shit like that."

Sebastian searched Chris's face. Dammit, sometimes the man was as open and sincere as Steve Rogers. "Thanks, Chris. It was good. No regrets from me. And no lovesick pining."

Chris stood up and stretched, in all his naked glory. "Ah, man, you gotta stop reading the fanfic. Leave it to Bobby to get off reading about himself getting off."

Sebastian faked a punch and Chris faked a duck and then started gathering up his clothes. Sebastian went to piss, and when he was done, Chris was buttoning up his flannel shirt, almost ready to go. 

"You want me to walk you down to the lobby?"

"Nah, no need. Should I call you when I get home?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Evans."

Chris threw a fake punch that turned into an unexpected hug, pounded Sebastian's back, and turned to go. "See you at the party tomorrow, then. G'night."

"G'night."

He waited till Chris had shut the door, then locked it behind him. Wow. He'd had his ass pounded by Chris "Captain America" Evans. And the weird part was that he was pretty sure they were still friends. As they said on Tumblr, how was this his life?


End file.
